


Kufunda

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Kufunda

UBrienne wayezwe amahemuhemu ngokubukeka okuhle kaJaime Lannister namandla abo empini kudala ngaphambi kokuba bahlangane. Okwakungalungiselwanga ubuhle bendoda. Wayesebenzisa kaningi, nomphumela odabukisayo, futhi kwakudinga umzamo omkhulu ukwedlula ukuthi ayengathanda ukumelana nakho. Ubezithola ephumula phambi kwakhe, kwesinye isikhathi aze ajabulele ukuhlola kwabo, futhi njalo ebusuku wayezinikeza inkulumo eqinile yengqondo. Ubuso bakhe obuhle abuzange bumsuse ekuzibuseni futhi, namehlo akhe aluhlaza angabukeki obala ihlazo lakhe.

Okwasimangaza kakhulu nokho ukuthi ukwamukela kwakhe ukuqeqeshwa kwakhe. Kubukeka sengathi akazange alithathe ngokungathi sína ikhono lakhe — akekho umuntu owake wamthatha, waze wamgibhalela othulini — kodwa akazange futhi amyalele ukuba ame. Eqinisweni, wamkhuthaza ukuthi athole umuntu ongamfundisa okuningi.

Njalo nje lapho eqala ukuvumela unogada wakhe ukuba anyakaze, wayevele amphambalaze ngendlela yakhe. UBrienne wacishe wabonga ngakho: kwamvumela ukuthi alondoloze izindonga zakhe, futhi inhliziyo yakhe yayinyathelwe ngokwanele njengoba yayinjalo. Akukho bhubesi ebelizoconsa izindwani zalo kuwo.

Wayeseqedile ukuqeqeshwa kwakhe ne-Master at Arms futhi wayecela izisebenzi ukuthi zimlungisele ukugeza lapho umyeni wakhe emthola. Indlela yakhe yayikhathazekile futhi wayiphathela isisulu sangaphambi kwesikhumba ngaphambi kokuba abuze ngokwenzekile.

"I-King's Landing ..." UBrienne wezwa izinga lokushaya kwenhliziyo yakhe liqala ukushesha. Wayeshiye iTarth ngaphambili ukulandela umjikelezo we-tourney, kodwa wayevame ukugwema i-capitol. Ubaba wakhe wayehlale ethi kwakuyindawo yezinyoka futhi kubi, futhi wayengakaze azitholele isizathu sokuphoqa ngokwanele ukuba azibonele. "Angisiboni isidingo sokuphelezela."

"Uzofunda," kusho uJaime ngokuxhamazela, "ukuthi amasamanisi aphuma kubaba nawo angumyalo. Ngaphandle kwalokho, ufisa ukuhlangana nendodakazi yakhe entsha. Ukuziba isimemo sayo kungaba yisihlamba."

UBrienne wangabaza, kepha akatholanga mpikiswano yokuphikisana nalokho. NgeNdlu yakhe uqobo eswele kakhulu isidingo, ukuphatha kabi ukushada komyeni wakhe omusha kwakungekho embuzweni. Wavele wabubula. "Kulungile, ngizokubona lapho okupakishwa khona."

Kunokuthile mayelana nalamasamanisi okungahlali kahle kuye, kepha akakwazanga ukubeka umunwe wakhe kukho. Amehlo kaJaime ayemtadisha ebusweni bakhe, kepha noma yini ayecabanga wayeyigcina kuye. Wabona ukuthi wayexoxa naye ngenye yezinkinga zakhe kodwa uma engamthululela isifuba sakhe, akasiboni isizathu sokuthulula isifuba sakhe kuye.

Babukana omunye umzuzwana, base bebuyela emakamelweni abo beyolungiselela uhambo.


End file.
